Friends with Benefits
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: MommyxDaddy WARNINGS:Yaoi, Graphic Sex, Hdden Cameras. Don't Like, Don't read. I OWN NOTHING


Kyouya Ootori sat in his room as his sister rummaged through his dresser drawers. He sweat-dropped as he watched his big sister make a mess of his floor with his laundry.

"I thought I told you to leave my clothes alone." He sighed. She said something that he really didn't catch, but took it as an 'OK' when she left his room. That's when he took the liberty to do his homework.

Kyouya jumped when his cell phone suddenly vibrated against his leg. 'God Damnit!' he thought as he flipped open his phone to see a text message from Tamaki Suoh, his classmate whom has reason to believe that he is his best friend. It read:

'Heeeyyyyy Kyouya-kuuuunnnnn!

I waz board soooo imma talk2u

hahaha, O Mona Mi! I'm w8ing 4 my supper

BTW: IMMA coming over after words!

Kkkaaaaayyyyy?'

Kyouya's face drained of all colour and he deleted it. 'Oh god! And my father will allow him to stay tonight, too. Damnit!' He thought. He had a small anger mark on his forehead. Kyouya bowed his head in defeat. His night was officially ruined.

It wasn't even 3 minutes later when one of Kyouya's servants came in and told him that a friend of his was downstairs, in the lobby. 'Shit... It must've been a delayed message.' Kyouya cursed the telephone company (in his mind) and smiled at the servant saying that he'd be down shortly.

The blonde boy waited eagerly in the lobby. Kyouya was his best friend. He meant a lot to Tamaki, even though he was cruel most of the time. Tamaki felt a strong emotion for Kyouya and was determined to make it known to him. Although he really had no idea whatsoever what this emotion was. Every time Kyouya was around, he tried to make the dark haired boy impressed with how much money he brought the host club with his amazing flirtatious skills. He does a good job anyway, but he's a thousand times better when Kyouya's there to witness it.

He stood in the lobby at the bottom of the stairs, knowing Kyouya would come down any minute. His stomach began to flutter as he heard footsteps on the top of the stairs. His heart dropped when it was a maid. Soon after, Kyouya appeared on the top of the stairwell.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tamaki smiled. "What do you say about going to America sometime over this summer?"

"Is _that _what was so important as to come all the way to my house at this time of night?" Kyouya crossed his arms.

"No, I just wanted to hang out with you, Mommy." He looked down as if he were about to cry. Kyouya had a hidden weak spot for the blonde, but always tried to keep it hidden from the rest of the hosts. It would be a bad thing if, god forbid, the Hitachiin twins ever noticed his weak point. Especially towards Tamaki Suoh. (Imagine the possibilities)(A/N: HINT, HINT!)

"Fine. You might as well come upstairs." Kyouya said, sounding very irritable. Tamaki looked up at him and smiled his normal dazzling smile. Kyouya turned away and began walking up the stairs, meanwhile ignoring all of his perverted thoughts about the blonde being sprawled out on his bed and moaning his name. 'Aug! What am I thinking?' Kyouya mentally yelled at himself for thinking that way because, as far as he knew, he didn't like men in that way.

"Hey Kyouya, your face is all red." Tamaki pointed out. "Are you sick?" Kyouya turned his head further.

"No, It's just a little warm in here for my tastes." Kyouya semi-lied. (It was 65 degrees but like 100 inside his pants) (A/N: XD)

"Oh, I actually think it's quite comfortable in here." The blonde remarked. The raven haired boy flushed a bright red and quickly turned completely around.

"I... have to use the restroom... The nearest one is in that room over there, s-so please just waits in my room, okay?" Kyouya said as he rushed down the hall. Tamaki watched as he hurriedly ran down the hall and into a guest bedroom.

The blonde then continued making his way to Kyouya's bedroom. All the while, the wheels in Tamaki's mind were turning. Tamaki stopped walking and thought for a minute. 'Why would Kyouya's face be red, and then he ran to the bathroom. All the while he was avoiding looking at me.' he thought. 'Kyouya almost always looks at the person he talks to, so...OH!' Tamaki had put two and two together. 'Kyouya has a crush?' Tamaki let the thought sink in. 'On me?' Tamaki wondered silently why, but that wasn't important at the time.

He waited in Kyouya's room, Kyouya had been gone for a while, but Tamaki wasn't about to let his curiosity lead him to walk in on his best friend in the bathroom. But he did, however, want to see what the Ootori would do if he saw him with his shirt unbuttoned partially, his hair messed up, and it all being toped off with Tamaki's face being as girly as possible, a light blush spreading across his cheeks as Kyouya walked in the room. It was a flawless plan that he couldn't wait to try out. After a few minutes he got bored and laid down on his back, letting the silk sheets comfort him slightly and lull him into a dazed half-sleep.

Kyouya emerged from the guest room, and looked out into the hall. 'Thank god Tamaki listens to me.' Kyouya thought. The raven haired teen rushed down the hall to his room and hoped Tamaki didn't suspect anything. (A/N: Haha... Masturbation)

He opened his bedroom door, only to see Tamaki sit up and look at him through half closed eyes. His chest barely exposed in a vulnerable way. And on top of that his face was ever so lightly shaded pink.

"Mommy... What took you so long?" He said in the most innocent of all voices. Kyouya sweat-dropped and tried to 'keep his cool' while the blonde boy was making it ever so hard on him.

"Tamaki, that's indecent. Button up your shirt." Kyouya stated, trying to ignore the seductive look on Tamaki's face.

"But Mommy, you said it's hot in here..." Tamaki said as he stood up, kinda like how a whore would get up to seduce their customer, and walked over to the Ootori. His face was stern as Tamaki began to stroke his chest and pull him closer, pushing his body against Kyouya's. Tamaki laced his arms around Kyouya's neck and back.

"What are you doing Tamaki?" Kyouya asked not showing him any signs of breaking. Tamaki pouted and leaned to kiss him in a somewhat teasing manner. Kyouya was shocked that Tamaki would go this far.

(Meanwhile at the Hitachiin Household)

"Hey Kaoru, come look at this!" Hikaru said in an almost laughing manner as he looked at his computer. "Remember that surveillance camera we placed in Kyouya-senpai's room?"

Kaoru looked up in surprise. "Yeah... Is something good happening?"

"Come see for yourself!" Hikaru said as Kaoru came up behind him and slumped over his shoulders. Then they both shared an evil grin. Hikaru clicked on the button that said record.

"Quick! Turn on the sound!" Hysterical laughter commences between the two.

(Back with Kyouya and Tamaki)(A/N: I'm such an evil bitch!)

Kyouya pushed back Tamaki, but he came closer to Kyouya and pinned him against the door.

"Oh, Mommy... Don't you love Daddy anymore?" Tamaki devoured Kyouya's mouth, and to Kyouya's surprise, he found himself kissing back. Then his hand began to roam Tamaki's back.

"No, Mommy loves you, Daddy..." he breathed as he broke the kiss to push Tamaki onto the floor and sat on top of the blonde. That's when Tamaki began to unbutton Kyouya's shirt, letting his long fingers run up and down his chest, teasing the raven's nipples.

Tamaki was taken by surprise when Kyouya began to strip the shirt from his torso. He bent down, taking Tamaki's right nipple into his mouth, licking the soft nub and sucking on it until it went hard. The blonde moaned lightly and wove his fingers into Kyouya's hair.

"I... I think that we should call you, uhn... daddy from now on..." Tamaki whispered between moans. Kyouya smirked against Tamaki's skin, caressing his stomach just above the pants line with soft fingers.

"Only you may call me that, Tama..." Kyouya said in a tone that sent a shudder through Tamaki's body. "hmm..." The raven haired teen picked his blonde up as he stood up again, he brought him to the bed. He set down the Suoh, and removed his clothing.

Tamaki blushed. He had never been naked in front of a friend, or anyone for that matter. Especially considering the fact that he had an erection made him a bit more embarrassed. That's when the Ootori removed his own clothing to reveal an erection that wasn't only longer in length, but wider too. Tamaki couldn't help but stare.

Kyouya noticed, and smirked. "Like what you see?" Tamaki looked super embarrassed. At that point, Kyouya bent down on his knees and leaned over toward Tamaki's member. He licked the head, causing the blonde to jerk backward.

"N-no... Don't lick that... I-it's dirty..." Tamaki whines. Kyouya laughed darkly and all too quickly, took the entire organ into his mouth making it press against the interior of his throat. He began to move, slowly at first but gradually got a lot faster. Tamaki's face was bright red as the raven deep throated him. As he moved he pressed his tongue against the vein located on the underside of Tamaki's dick, the blonde boy almost screamed in the pleasure that he received from the dark haired host.

Kyouya released his dick as he was about to cum into his mouth. Tamaki came all over his best friend's chest as he rose to meet his lips in a teasing kiss. Kyouya pushed Tamaki so he sat up. That's when Kyouya laid beneath the host club's founder and said. "Now, do it to me."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya questioningly and Kyouya repeated himself. The blonde hesitantly bent over the other's organ and squinted his eyes as he gently kissed the head. He slowly made his way over to the shaft, leaving little trails of kisses behind. Kyouya fidgeted, getting angry. He gripped the blonde's hair. The boy screamed and Kyouya forced his cock into Tamaki's open mouth. "Suck, mother fucker!" Tamaki looked up at him, through scared eyes. It made Kyouya soften up a little, but not enough to make him change his mind. Still holding his uke's face, he bounced Tamaki's head back and forth, liking the feel that Tamaki's lips brought to his pulsing penis. Tamaki wanted to throw up. He knew what came out of a penis and did not like it being in his mouth. But he let 'Mommy' do as he pleased. And when Kyouya released his grip, he gently continued, he did not want to cause any pain to his friend.

The raven hissed and whispered. "I'm gonna cum, Tama..." But Tamaki didn't hear him in time to move. Thick, hot bursts of cum soon filled the blonde's mouth, and to Tamaki's surprise, he found the taste enjoyable. He tried to swallow it but some dripped down his chin. He backed away from Kyouya's pubic area and climbed up so Kyouya could watch him wipe the access from his mouth.

Tamaki had gotten excited again, making a smirk form on Kyouya's lips. He stroked himself into another erection, and watched Tamaki blush as he did so.

Tamaki looked down at the erection that Kyouya had given him and his lips quivered. He looked up quickly, being entranced at the way Kyouya slowly laid down to his bed.

"Tama..." Kyouya smiles. He motions for Tamaki to come closer to his face. When he gets there he whispers gently, into his ear. "Ride me..." Tamaki's face was scared as he did as he was told, and positioned himself above Kyouya's cock. He lowered himself onto Kyouya, hissing as he slowly sheathed Kyouya into himself.

"It hurts Kyouya..." He whispers.

Kyouya then spoke softly, stroking his friend's shoulder. "It will hurt less if you move, okay?" Tamaki nodded before he rocked back and forth on Kyouya's dick. He felt it slide against his prostate and let out a loud moan. He tried to make it hit that spot again because it felt so nice and began thrusting faster and harder.

Kyouya flipped him onto his back and then began to thrust into him, hitting his prostate almost every other time. Tamaki's moans began to get louder, along with the slapping of skin. "Kyouya... I-I... I'm gonnaAAH!" he yelled as he released onto Kyouya's chest again.

Kyouya came inside of Tamaki shortly after, pressing in a couple more times before collapsing next to Tamaki.

"I-I, Kyouya I-" Tamaki whispered, suddenly realizing exactly what had just happened.

"Hush... I won't say anything..." Said Kyouya as he stroked Tamaki's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen." Tamaki murmured. "I can keep it a secret if you'd like." Kyouya looked at him, smiling in the most gentle way.

"Only if you want to..." The two boys were soon asleep snuggled into each other and asleep, happy to be together.

(The next day, after school, in the Host Club room)

The three first-year students come into the room.

"Yeah, Haruhi. We'll even prove it to you!" The twins harmonize.

"Prove what?" Asks Kyouya from his usual position on one of the couches. Not really caring until he saw Haruhi's mortified face and the DVD in the older twin's hand.

"Just something," the twins laugh.

"Honestly, Kyouya-senpai. Whatever makes this normally 'could care less' kinda girl so scared?" Hikaru said.

"You couldn't have possibly have forgotten, Senpai. It happened only yesterday." Kaoru chimed in.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kyouya asked then turned back toward his notebook. That's when he heard the twin's laptop repeat Tamaki's words from the evening before. 'Oh, Mommy... Don't you love Daddy anymore?' Kyouya's face turned white and that's when he tackled the laptop before anything graphic was displayed, and smashed it. Along with the DVD inside.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi. We have four more copies of that disk at home." They smirk.

END


End file.
